Magus
Apperance fc80aab49ec9a220dbb3d0ff8bd4551d.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_23_Textless.jpg 3c4b3d3f15156b9ae2fb801aa2614bb7.jpg Behavior/Personality Magus has an large power complex he's beleives he's the savior of the earth from these Omega Gene users After lossing his family due to the fight between the two powerful Omgea gene user he swore to get renvege on them, Even though him himself has an high Gene Level 'ever since then he building his company trying to find something to find out what makes them tick. He believes revenge is the answer and no more his world and his word.' Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Co Owner Of Son's Enterprise. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic''properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into ''actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Weapon of Choice' N/A Allies/Enemies Son's Enterpise Jin Alexander 'Background' Magus grew up as an peaceful child learning from his father who was the owner of an powerful company at the time, He believed the world needed to be better and he had hope that the aliens(Aka Omega Gene) that where resting on their planet was going to make that dream come true. Magus was very close to his dad due to his mother dying during child birth but Magus was very smart always first in class and last to leave he also picked up on things quickly. As he grew into the man he is today ~Not Done~ PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:3rd Gen